


cute

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For the prompt: noct complaining about how there are so many classmates giggling about how cute he is. prompto does not know what to reply because he, too, thinks noct is super cute.





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ienablu for the prompt! This is for day two of promptisweek, high school days.

"Have you seen Prince Noctis today?"

"YES, that shirt he's wearing looks sooooo good!"

"He's so cute, I wish he could be my boyfriend."

"No way Emi, he's mine!"

"Both of you shut up, you know I've had a crush on him the longest!!"

Noctis sighs and frowns down at his lunch. Prompto is crunching on a carrot stick across from him, but he looks at Noctis curiously. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Just-- Those girls," he sighs. "They're always talking about me like, like I can't hear them, like I'm not a real person."

"Maybe you're not! Maybe you're a pod person," Prompto says, in his best impression of a horror movie narrator. Noctis can't help laughing.

"No, but really. They're always saying I'm so cute, or whatever. Is that really all they think about me?"

Prompto makes a face. "Well . . . probably not? But I mean, you kinda are."

"I'm kinda what?"

"Cute."

Noctis frowns at Prompto, and at the flush spreading over Prompto's cheeks. "I mean," Prompto says hastily, "if I was as good-looking as you are, I'd have so many girls falling all over me, it would be like, I could just take my pick, right?"

 _You think I'm good-looking?_ Noctis wants to ask, but instead he says, "Yeah, I guess so. You'd go for Emi, right? She seems like your type."

"Oh man, Noct, she is _so_ my type," Prompto says, before launching off into a treatise on all of Emi's features. It's not really that different than what those girls were saying about him, he supposes.

He wonders how it would feel if Prompto was saying those things about him.


End file.
